Catchphrase
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Clara has an epiphany while eating dinner and she's not afraid to use seduction to get him to admit the truth.


**This is based on a conversation that happened on tumblr.**

 **Catchphrase**

"Doctor." Clara spoke up, taking a momentary break from her lo mein.

"Hmm?" He asked mid-bite.

"I was just thinking; with all my echoes I remember you having a go to phrase. The more recent ones' being 'fantastic', 'allons-y' and 'geronimo'."

"Okay?" He asked not quite sure where he train of thought was headed.

"Well I was thinking about this version of you and I know what your catchphrase is."

"I don't have one Clara."

"Ha! Right there. That's the one. It's my personal favorite too." She smiled proudly.

"Clara what are you going on about?" He asked utterly confused.

"My name. That's your catchphrase." She said with a grin, proudly taking another bite of noodles.

"I-it most certainly is not!" He exclaimed with a righteous huff.

"Oh yes it is. You say my name at least twenty times a day."

"Because it's your name."

"Nope. Because I'm your catchphrase. Admit it, my name is your go to word. When something has gone wrong, or you're upset, or happy, or intrigued, anything, the first word out of your mouth is always my name." She was grinning madly, overcome with giddiness.

"Clara no it isn't."

"Ha! See right there! You just proved my point. My name was the first word from your mouth." She looked smug and very proud with herself and the Doctor simply couldn't have that so instead he decided to flip the tables.

"Maybe I just like the way your name rolls off my tongue and how it sounds."

"I…what?" She asked, the grin now wiped from her face.

The Doctor smirked and set his food aside getting up from where he sat on the console and invading her space on the jump seat.

"Maybe I just like saying your name to see the way you react to it. The way your skin chills with goosebumps for a few seconds..." He had his hands on her knees now and was bent down so his mouth was by her ear. "Clara." He whispered to her.

He felt her shiver and smiled. He had successfully regained control of the situation. He moved away but not before kissing her cheek and whispering her name again.

Just as he was about to push off from her knees she grabbed the lapels of his coat and with the right shift in momentum managed to pull herself up and spin as he fell into the seat she had just occupied. In a moment she was straddling his lap and that smirk had returned to her face.

"Don't start something you can't finish… Doctor." She said into his ear before leaving a trail of kisses from his ear to his jaw. She felt him shiver the way she had and she grinned as she continued to pepper his face with kisses. His hands moved and gripped onto her waist as she left a burning trail of kisses everywhere but his lips.

"Clara." He groaned, his voice hoarse.

"I am your catchphrase. Admit it and you get what you want." She said kissing the corners of his mouth.

"S' not true." He denied, his eyes fluttering closed. Clara was enjoying this too much to just give in to him and instead began to place open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Clara." He moaned, a hand moving from her waist to her hair.

"Admit it Doctor and you'll have me." She whispered into his ear. She bit down on his ear lobe and tugged it. That seemed to do it.

"I admit it. I admit it. You're my catchphrase Clara." The Doctor confessed in a rush of words just wanting to kiss her.

"Good boy." She said with a pat to his cheek.

He looked into her eyes begging her to kiss him. She smiled and cupped his face with both hands tilting his head up to her so she could lean down and capture his lips in a tender embrace. He kept it soft briefly but soon it wasn't enough and he wanted more, trying to devour her and taste all that he could. Clara happily obliged him and met his hunger with her own before suddenly pulling back. He whimpered and she couldn't help but grin.

"Doctor…" She began, "did you bring your sonic to this party?" Her eyes matched her devilish smile and he picked up on the innuendo.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly wishing he could just disappear in that moment. His face was flushed red.

"Oh don't be." She reassured him with a slow grind of her hips. "He's invited to this party." She whispered in his ear.

"Clara-" She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh. No more thinking. You and I have a date with your bedroom. I fully intend to have you say your catchphrase in a couple different ways." She smiled at him and took his hand pulling him up from the chair. He didn't hesitate and followed her down the stairs into the depths of the Tardis. He had a feeling she was going to elicit her name from him many times through the course of the night. Her name really was his catchphrase.

 **XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX**


End file.
